


who looms quite as large

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: King George finds himself obsessed with the man who lead the revolution of the thirteen colonies.





	who looms quite as large

**Author's Note:**

> for trope bingo; the prompt was rarepairs and i chose george squared because i lowkey love this ship. enjoy!

When he's notified Washington is stepping down from power, he bites his lip and nods, pretends the ache in his heart isn't there. He's attempted to convince himself he's not in love with the leader of America, the country he had under control years ago.

But he knows the truth; he knows himself, after all.

Maybe it started back then, when the war was still raging and he told soldiers to go through the sea and fight the rebels. It didn't stop them. One of the soldiers had come back with a painting of Washington. He spoke rushedly about the face of the rebellion an ocean away. He wasn't eloquent in public, but he had the qualities of a leader.

George felt, and still feels, his heart skip a beat at the painting. Washington is tall, no hair poking out of his hat and his bronze skin with a slight blush. He's wearing a General's attire, a short man with brown locks to this shoulders at hia side.

"That's Alexander Hamilton, Washington's right hand man, your majesty," the soldier had informed before scurrying away. He didn't seem to like the look in George's face while he stared at the painting.

Washington is beautiful, he thinks even now, years and years afterwards. He's grown and his health has deteriorated and America has grown, too. He's seen it become better, the man at Washington's side helping out with the economic plan and others taking the rest of the pilars of a country.

He wishes he still had America under his control, his breath coming in ragged at the mere idea of being able to go there. He thinks of going there, seducing the man who has stolen his affections without them ever meeting face to face.

John Adams is a young man he met a few years ago, and God, he knows he's not the same as Washington. No one is the same as Washington, and that's that. A good man, capable of running a country.

He fantasizes about a love that never will be, a love prohibited, especially when it's him, the king. He's more than married, he's got kids; but it's for his position more than because he really loves his wife.

He dreams about the man of the bronze skin and curt lips and he likes to think that if they ever kissed he could go in peace. His son, the boy that one day will occupy the throne, asks him about America.

He smiles, tells him about the war they fought, the war they lost. Kisses his head, and his wife tells him that he needs to stop talking about it as if it's not a big deal.

"We lost a decade ago." He shrugs, his royal clothing heavy gainst his skin. He feels his eyes droop. "If he asks, I'd have to tell him."

His wife steps closer to him, boldness unlike her burning in her eyes. "You're our king, you shouldn't..."

"My love." He cuts her off like that, voice mildly threatening. He doesn't mean it, but imposing control is important.

"Yes." She ducks her head and disappears through the door.

He looks at the painting, he kept it there, hidden in his quarters. Washington isn't smiling but his eyes seem to shine with the paint. His lips would be nice to kiss or to put his finger on.

He breathes through his nose, and asks one of his servants for a drink. If he has to forget Washington to get over his obsession, then so be it. He's recollected enough information to know he's from Virginia, he was a General, he participated in the army for years and years.

He downs half of the glass, and his stomach churns. He wants Washington— nobody else in their country is as tall (six foot two, they say), nobody else in his country is as handsome.

He'll get over his weird, weird obsession soon enough, he muses before downing the other half of the glass.


End file.
